Un amor posible, solo, ¡Arriesgate!
by YuukiRonik01
Summary: Se suponía que serían unas "vacaciones" normales para los chicos de "INAZUMA ELEVEN" Japón, ya que, si juntas a las primas de Midorikawa   los primos,   los estos chicos   DIVERSIÓN, PROBLEMAS, Y AMOR!
1. Chapter 2

Un amor posible, ¡¿Solo arriésgate?

Capitulo 1

-¡Chicos!, ¿listos para partir?-decía el capitán Endo cerrando la puerta de la "Caravana Relámpago" donde habían buscado algunos de los jugadores del equipo Raimon-.

-¡Si!-gritaron de vuelta como respuesta los chicos y chicas-.

Todos hablaban entre sobre los partidos recientes y u otras cosas, que habían pasado durante aquel año, por fin habían llegado las esperadas vacaciones, y decidieron festejarlas juntos, ya que se las dieron para conocerse mejor entre todos los jugadores de "Inazuma Japón", también esperaban encontrar a más chicos con talento para el fútbol. El grupo que iba de viaje consistía en: Satoru Endo, Shuuya Gouenji, Yūto Kido, Ichirouta Kazemaru, Heigoro Kabeyama, Shirou Fubuki, Teppei Kurimatsu, Yuuya Kogure, Yuuki Tachimukai, Jousuke Tsunami, Kiyama Hiroto, Jirou Sakuma, Ryuuji Midorikawa, Akio Fudō, Toramaru Utsunomiya, Seiya Tobitaka, Aki Kino, Haruna Otonashi, Natsumi Raimon, Kudō "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka. Después de unas horas de viaje comenzaron a ver kilómetros y kilómetros de césped, arboles, agua; ríos y a un costado el querido océano pacifico, Midorikawa miraba el paisaje, cuando pasaron frente a un restaurante, leyó el letrero.

-¡PARÉ!-gritó él, parándose de su asiento a un lado de Hiroto, Ryuji rápidamente bajó del bus, a los chicos les carcomía la curiosidad, así que bajaron tras él, estaba frente a la puerta del restaurante que, ésta estaba semi abierta, tenía la mano a pocos centímetros cuando decidió hablar-.

-¡Aquí es!-dijo para si mismo, en un tonó muy bajo, pero igualmente audible para los chicos-.

Abrió la puerta dejó ver el hermoso interior del restaurante un color rojo intenso en las paredes con un tono café en medio de estas horizontalmente, habia un pequeño escalón ancho como un recibidor que los separaba una reja de madera, luego de ese recibidor el piso era de cerámica color crema, y una alfombra ancha color café con unos toques más claros al medio de todo dejando un camino al escenario, si escenario, que consistía de unos micrófonos en su pedestal correspondiente, las mesas alrededor eran muchas, pero también quedaban algunas vacías.

Estaba pasando una chica delante de ellos, un uniforme de camarera, que consistía en un vestido con un falso que se dejaba ver ya que era muy elevado y corto, aquel vestido color amarillo coral, sedoso, un delantal blanco sobre esté, y gorrito como cintillo sobre su caballera castaña anaranjada, que tenia en las puntas de este un color rubio, pasó delante de ellos, pero al percatarse la presencia de ellos volvió, dirigió su mirada a ellos junto con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Takane Tashikawa, soy una de las cinco meseras de este lugar, ¿en que les puedo servir?-dijo mirándolos con sus ojos color café claros, que parecían no tener fin-.

-Vamos a comer, ¿verdad?- dijo Kabeyama, apoyándose un poco en el hombro de Midorikawa- ¿Es por eso que nos trajiste aquí?

-No Kabeyama no fue por eso.

-Pero vamos a comer, ¿cierto?-dijo Endo metiéndose en la conversación-.

-Eso creo.

-¡Bien!– dijo Takane, metiendo cuatro dedos, dos de cada mano a la boca, para silbar, a su lado de la nada llegaron tres chicas, dos de ellas eran gemelas y una era pequeña no representaba más de seis años, vestidas como la primera en presentarse; vestido, gorrita, zapatos de charol y unas calcetas arriba de las rodillas. Las gemelas usaban este atuendo pero en lo único que se diferenciaban era en el color de esté; lo usaban rosado claro sedoso, tenían el cabello hasta los hombros, amarrado en dos coletas debajo de sus orejas, ojos color verde miel, y su cabello también tenía algo particular como Takane, pero ellas tenían algunas puntas de sus cabellos como entre saltándose pequeñas partes de este, color rosado. Mientras la pequeña tenía el vestido color lila, y su cabello iba recogido en una coleta entera, detrás de su cabeza, que llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¡Buenos días!-dijieron las llegadas- Nosotras los atenderemos hoy.

Los chicos notaron lo bellas que eran, pero estaban también algo nerviosos, no todos los días los atenderían así.

-Takane, ¡soy yo!-dijo Midorikawa mientras avanzaba unos pasos para quedar frente a la nombrada y extendía sus brazos para que ella le diera un abrazo-.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo ella sin entender mucho retrocediendo un paso para alejarse-.

-Soy Ryuuji.

-Tú no eres Ryuuji Midorikawa.-dijo una de las gemelas-.

-¡Si lo soy!, Aika.-al decir eso ella rio-.

-Soy Aiko-dijo entre risas-.

-Entonces, tú eres Aika- dijo señalando a la otra gemela, ella puso sus manos encima de su mentón hechas puños-.

-Em… Si.. Yo, yo soy Aika-dijo ella, con un tono rasado en sus mejillas-.

-¡Ryuuji!- Gritaron Takane y la pequeña saltando a los brazos del chico, Midorikawa calló al suelo con las chicas arriba de él, las gemelas solo se miraban entre si y los chicos-.

-Que diablos-empezó a decir Aiko soltando rápidamente sus manos a sus costados - ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!-dijo para saltar arriba del trio y abrazar a el chico-.

-Baya Midorikawa, ¡no te va mal con las chicas!-dijo Kazemaru divertido, haciendo reir a más de uno de sus compañeros y también a la gemela que parecía ser Aika, ella reia bajamente, pero igual de audible para los chicos-.

Kazemaru miraba a aquella chica, "enserio es linda" decía subconscientemente "¡fuera de tú alcance!" le decía otra voz de su interior, ella parecía ser una chica delicada, amable, confiable, y no de mucha habla, solo lo justo y necesario.

El cuarteto de Ryuuji se levantó como pudo del suelo, dejando ver a un Midorikawa lleno de labial y un poco despeinado.

-¡No puedo creer que estes aquí!

-Así es Evie.

-Cinco años.-dijo Aiko, revolviéndole el cabello al chico-.

- ¿Y Clem, Lun, Maity, Joshua?-pregunto el curioso-.

-Clem esta en la cocina.-dijo Takane silbando para que el chico supiera que tenía que ir hacia ellos-.

-Maity aun no empieza su turno.

-Al igual que Lun y Yunny-dijo Evie seguida de Anne -.

-¡Ya voy!- se escucho una voz de la cocina, enseguida apareció un chico un tanto alto, ojos color verde oscuros como arbustos, cabello castaño que en las puntas lo tenía de un color verde, a un lado de las chicas, vestido con un jeans celeste, una camisa blanca y zapatos normales- ¿Que pasa aquí?-dijo al mirar a las chicas, ellas movieron las cabezas hacia los visitantes, el solo siguió sus indicaciones, y miro a los chicos- ¡¿les han hecho algo chicas?

-¡No!-gritaron al unísono-.

-¿Entonces que?

-Él-comenzó a decir la pequeña señalando y abrazando a Midorikawa- es Ryuuji.

-¿Midorikawa Ryuuji?-preguntó el chico mirándolo-.

-Si, soy yo.-dijo él, Midorikawa le dio un abrazo a aquel chico, él solo lo correspondió-.

- ¡Que onda hermano!-dijo él aparecido, soltándose del futbolista-.

-¡aparecí!

-Después de 6 años, bobo-dijo Clem, para luego mirar a los otros chicos-¿Quiénes son, Midorikawa?

-Ellos son el equipo de futbol en el que juego.

-Encantadas de conocerlos a todos-dijeron las chicas haciendo una reverencia para demostrar respeto-.

-Perdón si no me presente- comenzó a decir el chico- Soy Clem Tashikawa.

-Chicos, pasen a sentarse, los atenderemos de inmediato.- Dijo Takane- Anni.

-A claro, son dieciséis chicos, cuatro chicas, los podemos dividir en; cinco mesas de cuatro, en cuatro mesas de cinco. O en la barra que caben diez y dos mesas de cinco.-dijo la chica mirando a las chicas-.

- ¿Que prefieren?-pregunto Evie-.

-Yo prefiero la barra.-dijo Kabeyama, con una sonrisa-.

-La barra será-dijo Takane guiando a los invitados, que nadie invito, pasaron a un costado de varias mesas, hasta llegar a la barra que tenían exactamente diez asientos que rápidamente tomaron; Kabeyama, Endo, Fubuki, Gouenji, Kido, Kazemaru, Tashimukai, Tsunami, Toramaru y por supuesto Midorikawa. En las dos mesas de alrededor se sentaron los demás.

- Voy por los menús.-dijo una gemela para desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, y aparecer inmediatamente denuevo- Aquí están.

-¿Cual es el especial de hoy?-pregunto Tsunami-.

-Bueno la verdad, no a llegado el chico que los prepara. Pero es ramén de-comenzó a decir Takane, pero fue interrumpida por un chico que entro por la puerta exaltando a todos-.

-¡Llegue!, ¡estoy aquí!-comenzó a decir el chico llegando rápidamente al lado de las chicas y dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una-.

-¡Maity!, ¡sabes que no tienes que hacer tanto escandalo cuando llegas!

-Aiko, llegue temprano a hacer mi turno así que es algo para festejar.

-¿Maitsuno?-pregunto un confundido Midorikawa parándose frente a él-.

-¿Midorikawa?

-Si soy yo, cuanto tiempo, has cambiado, no mucho.-comenzaron a decir al unisono los dos chicos, para luego abrazarse y separarse-.

-¿Cuanta gente más vas a volver a ver hoy tras seis años?-dijo un tanto molesto Fudo-.

- Faltan aun a si que te tienes que acostumbrar.-dijo él de la misma manera-.

-Y ellos son "Inazuma Japan", ¿verdad?.

-Si, y él es nuestro capitán-comenzó a decir señalando a Endo que estaba sentado a un lado él- Satoru Endo.

-Un placer conocerte.-dijo Maity- Sabes, yo también juego futbol.

-¿Si?, ¿en que posición juegas?- pregunto Endo-.

-Soy delantero. Juego con el equipo de la escuela.

-No sabíamos que aquí había un equipo.

-Si, si lo hay de hecho- comenzó a decir pero Takane lo interrumpió-.

-Si, tienen buen nivel, pero Maity sabe que esta en el trabajo y debería estar cocinando- mientras lo empujaba hacia la cocina-.

-¡Takane!-dijo el ya dentro de la cocina, los chicos podían seguir viéndolo por que era una cocina abierta, para que vieran como se preparaban los alimentos-.

-Tal vez nos puedan ir a ver, la practica es hoy en la tarde.

-Me encantaría ir, ¿y a ustedes chicos?-pregunto, la respuesta fue un sonoro, si, menos unos pocos como Fudo y Tobitaka que se quedaron callados-.

-Bueno ya llego quien sabe preparar el especial de hoy, así que ¿quien va a querer?

Los chicos pidieron la comida, mientras conversaban con las chicas y ambos chicos, estaban terminando sus comidas cuando Aika fue a dar la comida a una mesa y fue allí donde calló al suelo sentada, cayendo el plato de fideos que llevaba sobre su cabello, hombros y su vestimenta. Algunos de los chicos fueron directamente donde ella para ayudar a que se parara, al igual que las otras meseras y los dos chicos de la cosina.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Kazemaru acercándose a la chica mientras la ayudaba-.

-Eso creo-dijo ella ya parada, sacándose el plato de la cabeza-.

-Culpable-dijo Hiroto tomando un patín del suelo-.

-¡Cuantas veces les hemos dicho a Lun que no tiene que traer esas cosas aquí!

-Tranquila Aiko, la iremos a buscar, le entregaremos el patín, y vendrá a trabajar-dijo Clem tranquilamente-.

- ¿Lun donde esta?

-Tu novia

-La luz de tus ojos.

-Tú capricho

-Tú vicio.-dijeron en el siguiente orden; Maity y Clem, Takane, Evie y las gemelas juntas-.

- Su hermana.

-Donde entrena Ryuuji.

-Gracias Evie.-dijo el acercándose a la puerta- ¿Quién me acompaña?- algunos chicos como Endo, Tashimukai, Hiroto, Toramaru, Kido, Kurimastu, Aki y Natsumi se pusieron a su lado-.

-Yo termine mi turno hace una hora así voy.

-Yo voy junto con Aiko-dijo Clem-.

Salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron unas cuadras-si se podría decir así- hasta llegar a una casa; de dos pisos, ni tan grande ni tan pequeña, un gran patio que se terminaba en unos arbustos grandes y en arboles. Clem sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo abriendo la puerta.

-¡Llegamos!-dijeron los dueños de casa entrando y haciendo pasar a los chicos, dentro de la casa había un chico de la misma edad que Evie sentado en la computadora-.

El pequeño dejo la computadora se acercó a ellos dando un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y dando una pequeña reverencia a los chicos.

-Él es Joshua.

-Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo estas?-dijo Endo bajando a la altura del pequeño, esté solo le dio una sonrisa amplia, y con su mano un gesto de bien, Endo se paró correctamente y los miro- ¿No habla mucho?

-Es mudo.-dijo Clem parándose al lado del pequeño, abrazándolo por el hombro, Joshua solo sonrío a los llegados-¿Dónde esta Lun?- el chico les hiso unas señas hacia el patio- Vamos.

Al decir esto fueron por la puerta de atrás, llegaron a un jardín grande, no había nadie allí, se acercaron a los arbustos, sacando algunas ramas del camino, se dejó ver un camino, se adentraron un poco allí, y se dejo ver, una cancha de futbol al aire libre, con bancas para los espectadores, el océano a lado derecho y un pequeño "puente"-más bien un pequeño muelle, ya que el puente no llegaba tan lejos de la orilla-.

Allí en ese pequeño puente habia una chica, cabello negro hasta la cadera que tenia unas mechas calipsos, vestía con un pantalón corto negro, zapatillas altas blancas hasta arriba de las rodillas, no traía camiseta si no la parte superior de un bikini, la chica estaba sobre un pilar de este muelle en un pie.

-¡Lun!-grito Aiko, la chica no se movió solo levanto sus brazos, inclinándose un poco hacia delante, dio un salto hacia atrás doblando su espalda parándose en sus manos, otro salto igual, para luego pararse, Ryuuji corrio a la chica quedando frente a él-.

-¿Que onda?-gritó ella de espaldas mientras se estiraba un poco los abrazos y volvía a pararse bien, dirigiendo la mirada a los chicos-.

-¡-

¡Espero que les allá gustado!


	2. Chapter 1

Un amor posible, ¡¿Solo arriésgate?

Capitulo 1

-¡Chicos!, ¿listos para partir?-decía el capitán Endo cerrando la puerta de la "Caravana Relámpago" donde habían buscado algunos de los jugadores del equipo Raimon-.

-¡Si!-gritaron de vuelta como respuesta los chicos y chicas-.

Todos hablaban entre sobre los partidos recientes y u otras cosas, que habían pasado durante aquel año, por fin habían llegado las esperadas vacaciones, y decidieron festejarlas juntos, ya que se las dieron para conocerse mejor entre todos los jugadores de "Inazuma Japón", también esperaban encontrar a más chicos con talento para el fútbol. El grupo que iba de viaje consistía en: Satoru Endo, Shuuya Gouenji, Yūto Kido, Ichirouta Kazemaru, Heigoro Kabeyama, Shirou Fubuki, Teppei Kurimatsu, Yuuya Kogure, Yuuki Tachimukai, Jousuke Tsunami, Kiyama Hiroto, Jirou Sakuma, Ryuuji Midorikawa, Akio Fudō, Toramaru Utsunomiya, Seiya Tobitaka, Aki Kino, Haruna Otonashi, Natsumi Raimon, Kudō "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka. Después de unas horas de viaje comenzaron a ver kilómetros y kilómetros de césped, arboles, agua; ríos y a un costado el querido océano pacifico, Midorikawa miraba el paisaje, cuando pasaron frente a un restaurante, leyó el letrero.

-¡PARÉ!-gritó él, parándose de su asiento a un lado de Hiroto, Ryuji rápidamente bajó del bus, a los chicos les carcomía la curiosidad, así que bajaron tras él, estaba frente a la puerta del restaurante que, ésta estaba semi abierta, tenía la mano a pocos centímetros cuando decidió hablar-.

-¡Aquí es!-dijo para si mismo, en un tonó muy bajo, pero igualmente audible para los chicos-.

Abrió la puerta dejó ver el hermoso interior del restaurante un color rojo intenso en las paredes con un tono café en medio de estas horizontalmente, habia un pequeño escalón ancho como un recibidor que los separaba una reja de madera, luego de ese recibidor el piso era de cerámica color crema, y una alfombra ancha color café con unos toques más claros al medio de todo dejando un camino al escenario, si escenario, que consistía de unos micrófonos en su pedestal correspondiente, las mesas alrededor eran muchas, pero también quedaban algunas vacías.

Estaba pasando una chica delante de ellos, un uniforme de camarera, que consistía en un vestido con un falso que se dejaba ver ya que era muy elevado y corto, aquel vestido color amarillo coral, sedoso, un delantal blanco sobre esté, y gorrito como cintillo sobre su caballera castaña anaranjada, que tenia en las puntas de este un color rubio, pasó delante de ellos, pero al percatarse la presencia de ellos volvió, dirigió su mirada a ellos junto con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Takane Tashikawa, soy una de las cinco meseras de este lugar, ¿en que les puedo servir?-dijo mirándolos con sus ojos color café claros, que parecían no tener fin-.

-Vamos a comer, ¿verdad?- dijo Kabeyama, apoyándose un poco en el hombro de Midorikawa- ¿Es por eso que nos trajiste aquí?

-No Kabeyama no fue por eso.

-Pero vamos a comer, ¿cierto?-dijo Endo metiéndose en la conversación-.

-Eso creo.

-¡Bien!– dijo Takane, metiendo cuatro dedos, dos de cada mano a la boca, para silbar, a su lado de la nada llegaron tres chicas, dos de ellas eran gemelas y una era pequeña no representaba más de seis años, vestidas como la primera en presentarse; vestido, gorrita, zapatos de charol y unas calcetas arriba de las rodillas. Las gemelas usaban este atuendo pero en lo único que se diferenciaban era en el color de esté; lo usaban rosado claro sedoso, tenían el cabello hasta los hombros, amarrado en dos coletas debajo de sus orejas, ojos color verde miel, y su cabello también tenía algo particular como Takane, pero ellas tenían algunas puntas de sus cabellos como entre saltándose pequeñas partes de este, color rosado. Mientras la pequeña tenía el vestido color lila, y su cabello iba recogido en una coleta entera, detrás de su cabeza, que llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¡Buenos días!-dijieron las llegadas- Nosotras los atenderemos hoy.

Los chicos notaron lo bellas que eran, pero estaban también algo nerviosos, no todos los días los atenderían así.

-Takane, ¡soy yo!-dijo Midorikawa mientras avanzaba unos pasos para quedar frente a la nombrada y extendía sus brazos para que ella le diera un abrazo-.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo ella sin entender mucho retrocediendo un paso para alejarse-.

-Soy Ryuuji.

-Tú no eres Ryuuji Midorikawa.-dijo una de las gemelas-.

-¡Si lo soy!, Aika.-al decir eso ella rio-.

-Soy Aiko-dijo entre risas-.

-Entonces, tú eres Aika- dijo señalando a la otra gemela, ella puso sus manos encima de su mentón hechas puños-.

-Em… Si.. Yo, yo soy Aika-dijo ella, con un tono rasado en sus mejillas-.

-¡Ryuuji!- Gritaron Takane y la pequeña saltando a los brazos del chico, Midorikawa calló al suelo con las chicas arriba de él, las gemelas solo se miraban entre si y los chicos-.

-Que diablos-empezó a decir Aiko soltando rápidamente sus manos a sus costados - ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!-dijo para saltar arriba del trio y abrazar a el chico-.

-Baya Midorikawa, ¡no te va mal con las chicas!-dijo Kazemaru divertido, haciendo reir a más de uno de sus compañeros y también a la gemela que parecía ser Aika, ella reia bajamente, pero igual de audible para los chicos-.

Kazemaru miraba a aquella chica, "enserio es linda" decía subconscientemente "¡fuera de tú alcance!" le decía otra voz de su interior, ella parecía ser una chica delicada, amable, confiable, y no de mucha habla, solo lo justo y necesario.

El cuarteto de Ryuuji se levantó como pudo del suelo, dejando ver a un Midorikawa lleno de labial y un poco despeinado.

-¡No puedo creer que estes aquí!

-Así es Evie.

-Cinco años.-dijo Aiko, revolviéndole el cabello al chico-.

- ¿Y Clem, Lun, Maity, Joshua?-pregunto el curioso-.

-Clem esta en la cocina.-dijo Takane silbando para que el chico supiera que tenía que ir hacia ellos-.

-Maity aun no empieza su turno.

-Al igual que Lun y Yunny-dijo Evie seguida de Anne -.

-¡Ya voy!- se escucho una voz de la cocina, enseguida apareció un chico un tanto alto, ojos color verde oscuros como arbustos, cabello castaño que en las puntas lo tenía de un color verde, a un lado de las chicas, vestido con un jeans celeste, una camisa blanca y zapatos normales- ¿Que pasa aquí?-dijo al mirar a las chicas, ellas movieron las cabezas hacia los visitantes, el solo siguió sus indicaciones, y miro a los chicos- ¡¿les han hecho algo chicas?

-¡No!-gritaron al unísono-.

-¿Entonces que?

-Él-comenzó a decir la pequeña señalando y abrazando a Midorikawa- es Ryuuji.

-¿Midorikawa Ryuuji?-preguntó el chico mirándolo-.

-Si, soy yo.-dijo él, Midorikawa le dio un abrazo a aquel chico, él solo lo correspondió-.

- ¡Que onda hermano!-dijo él aparecido, soltándose del futbolista-.

-¡aparecí!

-Después de 6 años, bobo-dijo Clem, para luego mirar a los otros chicos-¿Quiénes son, Midorikawa?

-Ellos son el equipo de futbol en el que juego.

-Encantadas de conocerlos a todos-dijeron las chicas haciendo una reverencia para demostrar respeto-.

-Perdón si no me presente- comenzó a decir el chico- Soy Clem Tashikawa.

-Chicos, pasen a sentarse, los atenderemos de inmediato.- Dijo Takane- Anni.

-A claro, son dieciséis chicos, cuatro chicas, los podemos dividir en; cinco mesas de cuatro, en cuatro mesas de cinco. O en la barra que caben diez y dos mesas de cinco.-dijo la chica mirando a las chicas-.

- ¿Que prefieren?-pregunto Evie-.

-Yo prefiero la barra.-dijo Kabeyama, con una sonrisa-.

-La barra será-dijo Takane guiando a los invitados, que nadie invito, pasaron a un costado de varias mesas, hasta llegar a la barra que tenían exactamente diez asientos que rápidamente tomaron; Kabeyama, Endo, Fubuki, Gouenji, Kido, Kazemaru, Tashimukai, Tsunami, Toramaru y por supuesto Midorikawa. En las dos mesas de alrededor se sentaron los demás.

- Voy por los menús.-dijo una gemela para desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, y aparecer inmediatamente denuevo- Aquí están.

-¿Cual es el especial de hoy?-pregunto Tsunami-.

-Bueno la verdad, no a llegado el chico que los prepara. Pero es ramén de-comenzó a decir Takane, pero fue interrumpida por un chico que entro por la puerta exaltando a todos-.

-¡Llegue!, ¡estoy aquí!-comenzó a decir el chico llegando rápidamente al lado de las chicas y dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una-.

-¡Maity!, ¡sabes que no tienes que hacer tanto escandalo cuando llegas!

-Aiko, llegue temprano a hacer mi turno así que es algo para festejar.

-¿Maitsuno?-pregunto un confundido Midorikawa parándose frente a él-.

-¿Midorikawa?

-Si soy yo, cuanto tiempo, has cambiado, no mucho.-comenzaron a decir al unisono los dos chicos, para luego abrazarse y separarse-.

-¿Cuanta gente más vas a volver a ver hoy tras seis años?-dijo un tanto molesto Fudo-.

- Faltan aun a si que te tienes que acostumbrar.-dijo él de la misma manera-.

-Y ellos son "Inazuma Japan", ¿verdad?.

-Si, y él es nuestro capitán-comenzó a decir señalando a Endo que estaba sentado a un lado él- Satoru Endo.

-Un placer conocerte.-dijo Maity- Sabes, yo también juego futbol.

-¿Si?, ¿en que posición juegas?- pregunto Endo-.

-Soy delantero. Juego con el equipo de la escuela.

-No sabíamos que aquí había un equipo.

-Si, si lo hay de hecho- comenzó a decir pero Takane lo interrumpió-.

-Si, tienen buen nivel, pero Maity sabe que esta en el trabajo y debería estar cocinando- mientras lo empujaba hacia la cocina-.

-¡Takane!-dijo el ya dentro de la cocina, los chicos podían seguir viéndolo por que era una cocina abierta, para que vieran como se preparaban los alimentos-.

-Tal vez nos puedan ir a ver, la practica es hoy en la tarde.

-Me encantaría ir, ¿y a ustedes chicos?-pregunto, la respuesta fue un sonoro, si, menos unos pocos como Fudo y Tobitaka que se quedaron callados-.

-Bueno ya llego quien sabe preparar el especial de hoy, así que ¿quien va a querer?

Los chicos pidieron la comida, mientras conversaban con las chicas y ambos chicos, estaban terminando sus comidas cuando Aika fue a dar la comida a una mesa y fue allí donde calló al suelo sentada, cayendo el plato de fideos que llevaba sobre su cabello, hombros y su vestimenta. Algunos de los chicos fueron directamente donde ella para ayudar a que se parara, al igual que las otras meseras y los dos chicos de la cosina.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Kazemaru acercándose a la chica mientras la ayudaba-.

-Eso creo-dijo ella ya parada, sacándose el plato de la cabeza-.

-Culpable-dijo Hiroto tomando un patín del suelo-.

-¡Cuantas veces les hemos dicho a Lun que no tiene que traer esas cosas aquí!

-Tranquila Aiko, la iremos a buscar, le entregaremos el patín, y vendrá a trabajar-dijo Clem tranquilamente-.

- ¿Lun donde esta?

-Tu novia

-La luz de tus ojos.

-Tú capricho

-Tú vicio.-dijeron en el siguiente orden; Maity y Clem, Takane, Evie y las gemelas juntas-.

- Su hermana.

-Donde entrena Ryuuji.

-Gracias Evie.-dijo el acercándose a la puerta- ¿Quién me acompaña?- algunos chicos como Endo, Tashimukai, Hiroto, Toramaru, Kido, Kurimastu, Aki y Natsumi se pusieron a su lado-.

-Yo termine mi turno hace una hora así voy.

-Yo voy junto con Aiko-dijo Clem-.

Salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron unas cuadras-si se podría decir así- hasta llegar a una casa; de dos pisos, ni tan grande ni tan pequeña, un gran patio que se terminaba en unos arbustos grandes y en arboles. Clem sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo abriendo la puerta.

-¡Llegamos!-dijeron los dueños de casa entrando y haciendo pasar a los chicos, dentro de la casa había un chico de la misma edad que Evie sentado en la computadora-.

El pequeño dejo la computadora se acercó a ellos dando un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y dando una pequeña reverencia a los chicos.

-Él es Joshua.

-Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo estas?-dijo Endo bajando a la altura del pequeño, esté solo le dio una sonrisa amplia, y con su mano un gesto de bien, Endo se paró correctamente y los miro- ¿No habla mucho?

-Es mudo.-dijo Clem parándose al lado del pequeño, abrazándolo por el hombro, Joshua solo sonrío a los llegados-¿Dónde esta Lun?- el chico les hiso unas señas hacia el patio- Vamos.

Al decir esto fueron por la puerta de atrás, llegaron a un jardín grande, no había nadie allí, se acercaron a los arbustos, sacando algunas ramas del camino, se dejó ver un camino, se adentraron un poco allí, y se dejo ver, una cancha de futbol al aire libre, con bancas para los espectadores, el océano a lado derecho y un pequeño "puente"-más bien un pequeño muelle, ya que el puente no llegaba tan lejos de la orilla-.

Allí en ese pequeño puente habia una chica, cabello negro hasta la cadera que tenia unas mechas calipsos, vestía con un pantalón corto negro, zapatillas altas blancas hasta arriba de las rodillas, no traía camiseta si no la parte superior de un bikini, la chica estaba sobre un pilar de este muelle en un pie.

-¡Lun!-grito Aiko, la chica no se movió solo levanto sus brazos, inclinándose un poco hacia delante, dio un salto hacia atrás doblando su espalda parándose en sus manos, otro salto igual, para luego pararse, Ryuuji corrio a la chica quedando frente a él-.

-¿Que onda?-gritó ella de espaldas mientras se estiraba un poco los abrazos y volvía a pararse bien, dirigiendo la mirada a los chicos-.

-¡-

¡Espero que les allá gustado!


End file.
